Mort ?
by clammoustache
Summary: Attention : Cette fanfic est un petit délire de ma part . Je vais mourir ? Et alors ? Qui se souciera de ma mort de toute façon ? J'aurais peut être un regret si Sasuke était vivant mais il est mort . Mort comme tout mes rêves .


**Les paroles soulignait sont les penser de naruto .**

J'ai mal … Je sais que dans quelque instant cette douleur va s'arrêtait mais je n'arrive pas a me concentrer sur autre chose .

Je sais que je vais mourir . J'aurais voulu pouvoir réaliser mon rêve avant mais je n'ai pas pus , j'ai tout rater dans ma vie . Je ne suis pas devenu Hokage , je n'ai pas non plus pu dire a Sasuke que je l'aimais . Il me reste encore la force de parler mais a qui pourrais je confier mes d'ailleurs ? Je suis seul , je penche la tête sur le coter alors que ma vision se trouble . J'ai juste le temps de voir Sasuke allongeais sur le sol dans une marre de sang . Il est déjà mort mais j'ai toujours l'espoir de le voir se réveiller , se lever et repartir a la recherche de son frère mais c'est impossible . Soudain mes yeux se ferme d'eux même .

_-Sa y est . Adieux Sasuke ._

Je sens juste une larme couler le long de ma joue puis je sombre a jamais , laissant derrière moi tout mes rêves .

-Naruto réveille toi !

_-Sasuke ?_

Non c'est impossible , je suis mort . Mais si je suis mort pourquoi je pense ? Pourquoi je l'entend ?

-Naruto !

J'ouvris les yeux . Ma première vision fut le visage de Sasuke penchais sur moi .

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demandais je complètement perdu .

Il se releva visiblement soulageais , je fis de même et observa l'endroit ou nous nous trouvions . On aurait dit une pièce , elle était vide , tout était blanc . A part Sasuke et moi il n'y avait rien .

-Et on est ou la ? Demandais rajoutant cette question a la première .

Sasuke se tourna vers moi et me fixa de ses yeux noir .

-On est mort ! C'est tout ce que je sais .

Je déglutit difficilement . Bien sur je savais qu'on était mort mais j'avais espérais un instant que tout sa n'était qu'un rêve , que nous étions en vie . J'étais tellement plonger dans mes pensées que je ne vis pas l'Uchiwa se rapprochais de moi . Quand je me rendit compte de sa proximité je reculais brusquement d'un pas gêner . Il m'interrogea du regard . Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'une voix venu de nulle par nous fit sursautais tout les deux .

-Bonjours mes petits anges .

Je vis Sasuke se raidir et serrer les poings a l'entente de se surnom . Je lui posais une main sur l'épaule pour le calmais , ce n'était pas le moment de provoquer qui que ce soit . Il hocha la tête a ma penser silencieuse .

-Qui es tu ? Et que nous veux tu ?

La voix grave émit un petit rire .

-Mais enfin je suis dieux .

Je restait stupéfait , c'était trop de surprise pour moi même si je ne croyais pas vraiment a cette dernière parole . J'allais répondre mais Sasuke me devança .

-Je n'ai jamais cru en dieux et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que sa commenceras . Il faudrait être naïf pour croire une simple voix .

-Alors comment expliques tu que vous êtes en vie ?

Nous restions tout les deux silencieux c'est vrai que nous n'avions aucune explication logique . Nous devrions être mort .

-Vous avez tout les deux des rêves et vous allez revivre pour les réaliser . Enfin si vous le voulez . Continua la voix

Sasuke et moi échangions un regard entendu . Bien sur que nous le voulons . Nous hochons la tête dans un mouvement synchronisais .

-Sasuke tu dois retrouvais ton frère et toi Naruto tu dois devenir Hokage et faire l'autre chose que tu as regrettait plus que tout en mourant .

Sasuke m'interrogea du regard , je détournais le regard fixant un point blanc au hasard . Vraiment c'est jolie le blanc .

-Quel chose ? Me fit la voix de Sasuke .

Je frissonnais .

_-Non ! C'est pas vrai , je peux pas lui dire …_

J'entendis l'Uchiwa s'approchait de moi jusqu'à qu'un pas nous sépare .

-Qu'elle chose ? Me répétât t'il plus doucement et avec plus de menace dans sa voix .

Je me ressaisis .

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te le dirais ! Répondis je en croisant mes bras sur mon torse .

Il combla le vide entre nous deux et me lança un regard menaçant .

-Tu as intérêt a me le dire Naruto ! Dit il en me prenant le menton pour que je le regarde .

En le voyant si prés mon cœur s'emballa .

_-Recule ! Recule vite avant que je perde le contrôle ! Vite ! Vite … oh et puis merde !_

Je comblais le vide qui nous séparais et l'embrassa . Je fermais les yeux et attendis qu'il me repousse , qu'il me frappe tellement il était dégoûter mais il n'y fit rien , il enleva sa main qui tenait mon menton et la passa dans le bas de mon dos , j'y sentit une pression assez forte et avancer d'un pas pour ne pas tomber . J'écarquillais les yeux en me rendant compte que j'étais maintenant coller a lui . De sa main libre il me ferma les yeux . Je sentit la pression sur mes lèvres augmentait et je les entrouvrit laissant sa langue rejoindre la mienne . La j'oubliais tout : j'oubliais que j'étais mort , j'oubliais cette personne étrange qui nous regardais , j'oubliais mon rêve . Dans ce baiser j'avais pu me rendre compte d'une chose , quand je m'était rendu compte que je l'aimais qu'il était devenu mon horizon , mon nouveau rêves . A contre cœur on du se séparer a cause du manque d'air . Nos regard se croisèrent et s'attachèrent .

Aucun de nous deux ne voulais rompre le lien de nos regard . Se fut le rire de la voix qui nous firent sortir de nos penser . Tout tourbillonna autour de nous , je tentais de rejoindre Sasuke mais je n'y arriva pas . Le rire fut la dernière chose que j'entendis .

C'était le noir complet . Que c'était t'il passer ? J'étais vraiment mort cette fois ?

-Il se réveille ! Fit une voix tellement lointaine que je cru qu'elle venait de mon imagination .

-Sasuke aussi .

A l'entente de se nom je fis un effort surhumain pour essayait de revenir a la réalité . Les voix devenait de plus en plus distinct . J'ouvris légèrement les yeux , ma vision étais flou je ne voyait juste que des silhouette .

-Naruto ? Fit la voix mi-affoler mi-joyeuse de Sakura .

Ma vue se stabilisa enfin , je reconnu immédiatement le lieux ou je me trouvais pour y avoir était plusieurs fois . L'hôpital . Je me relevais difficilement a coter de moi Sasuke était encore inconscient sur un autre lit .

-Baka ! Tu nous as fait peur , on vous a trouver tout les deux inconscient devant les porte du village . Dit Sakura me frappant légèrement la tête .

Je fronçais les sourcil . Pourquoi nous avaient ils trouver devant le village alors que nous étions très loin de celui ci ? Je comprit soudain : la voix , le « dieu » .

_-Merci ._

Je tournais vivement dans une petite ruelle déserte et me mis a courir . Sa faisait une semaine que j'étais sortit de l'hôpital et une semaine que j'évitais Sasuke . Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi mais je l'évitais , surement du a cette histoire de baiser . Je rentrais chez moi et m'affaler sur le canapé alors que les souvenirs de ce baiser me revenait en tête . Je fermais les yeux gêner . Alors que j'étais sur le point de m'endormir quelqu'un frappa a ma porte . Je soupirais mais ne me leva pas attendant que l'individu parte . D'autre coup plus fort et plus autoritaire résonnèrent . Je me levais en grognant et me dirigeais vers la porte .

-Quoi ? Dis je en ouvrant la porte violemment .

Je me figeais en voyant ce regard noir qui me fixait intensément .

Je n'eus pas le temps de faire ou de dire quelque chose que Sasuke entra refermant la porte derrière lui .

-Sasuk...

Je fus interrompu quand il posa ses lèvres contre les miennes . J'ouvris les yeux surprit puis les refermais et passais mes mains derrière son cou alors qu'il plaçait les siennes dans le bas de mon dos . Il passa sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure me demandant l'accès que je lui laissait immédiatement . Nos langues jouèrent ensemble , chacun essayait de dominait l'autre .il gagna cette partit et je me laissa faire docilement . Très vite le baiser ce transforma , chacun voulait plus de contact avec l'autre .

Il brisa le baiser et m'emmena vers ma chambre , il m'allongea sur le lit et se mit a califourchon sur mes jambes . Une réalité me vint soudain en tête .

-Eh pourquoi c'est moi qui doit être en dessous ?

-Qui a passais la semaine a m'évitais ? Dit il moqueur .

Je ne répondis pas et l'attira de nouveau a moi reprenant possession de ces lèvres si enivrante . Je le sentit sourire contre mes lèvres .

Il m'enleva mes habile et les jeta a travers la pièce , me laissant seulement avec un boxer . Mécontent et vexé d'être le premier déshabillais j'inversais les position et commença a le déshabillait alors qu'il me scrutait de son regard profond . Il inversa a nouveau les position et commença a caressais mon torse alors qu'il m'embrassait dans le cou . Je laissait échapper un gémissement de bonheur l'encouragent a continuer . Il ne fallu pas beaucoup de temps pour qu'on se retrouve tout les deux nu .

Je me redressais sur les coudes sous le regard interrogateur de Sasuke , je lui souris et chercha quelque chose dans le tiroir de la commode . Victorieux je sortit un petit flacon de lubrifiant , je le lançais a Sasuke qui l'attrapa et me lança un petit sourire . Il en appliqua sur trois de ces doigts et les plaça devant mon intimité , il me lança un regard pour avoir mon accord et je hochais la tête pour lui confirmais .

Il entra un doigt en moi , je ne broncha pas . Voyant que je n'avais pas mal il en rajouta un deuxième , cette fois je retint une grimace de douleur le voyant Sasuke commença a m'embrassait le torse pour calmer la douleur . Il fit des mouvement de ciseau avec ses doigts et toucha un endroit qui m'arracha un gémissement de plaisir . Sasuke me fit un sourire victorieux , visiblement content d'avoir trouver se qu'il cherchait . Très vite il ajouta un troisième doigt et tout le plaisir que j'avais ressentit évanouis d'un coup . Mais il refit des mouvement avec ses doigt retouchant cette endroit qui me faisait faire voir des étoiles . Au bout d'un moment il enleva ces doigts m'arrachent une plainte .

-Ce n'est pas finie . Me fit il avec un regard des plus sensuel .

Je le vit lubrifier son membre et le moment que je redoutait tant arriva , il m'embrassa essayant de capter mon attention . Je le sentit entrait en moi , j'avais mal mais je serrais les dents , inutile de lui faire voir ma douleur . Une fois totalement en moi Sasuke ne bougea plus me laissant le temps de me calmer . Au bout d'un moment ne sentant plus rien je bougeais faiblement les reins lui disant qu'il pouvait continuer . Sasuke commença de lents va et vient , la douleur au début forte fut vite remplacer par le plaisir . Je laissais et échapper des gémissement de plus en plus fort au fur et a mesure que les coup de rein de Sasuke s'accélérait . Je passais mes mains autour de son cou et agripper a lui pour éviter de glisser . Je sentit Sasuke attrapait mon sexe et commençais de rapide va et vient synchroniser avec ses coup de bassin . Cette double dose de bonheur en fut trop pour moi et je jouis entre nous deux . Dans un ultime coup de rein Sasuke me rejoint , jouissant en moi .

Haletant Sasuke se retira et s'allongea a coté de moi . Après une petite hésitation je vint me blottir contre son torse et il m'entoura de ses bras .

-Sasuke ?

-Hum ?

Je prit une grande inspiration .

-Je t'aime.

Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa tendrement me montrant que mon amour était réciproque .


End file.
